Qu'est ce que tu fais, Luna?
by Loraline
Summary: Mais que fais Luna? Elle est devenue folle, ou quoi? Bon d'accord, elle l'a toujours été. Mais parfois j'ai l'impression que ca empire de jour en jour. Merlin, aidez-moi... ONE-SHOT


Je regarde l'heure pour la énième fois et m'exclame:

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Luna, _qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

-Je cherche une chaussette.

Oh. Bien sûr. C'est l'évidence même.

-Tu as déjà une paire de chaussettes aux pieds, tu n'as aucun besoin d'en avoir une de plus, et il est l'heure d'aller en botanique, fais-je remarquer.

Ca ne semble pas la troubler le moins du monde. C'est bien le problème, avec Luna. _Rien_ ne la trouble. Excepté naturellement l'invasion des quarckles à trois pattes, les armées secrètes du ministère, et la honteuse extermination des fanfalons (des créatures magiques vaguement cousines du cachalot d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre).

Je renonce définitivement à saisir le sens de la quête de la chaussette et je sors du dortoir sans l'attendre. Il y a une règle absolue à observer face à Luna. Ne jamais chercher à comprendre. Il n'y a absolument rien à comprendre. Elle est folle, point final, et si jamais vous vous avisez de rentrer dans ses histoires, vous deviendrez aussi cinglé qu'elle.

Oh, pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Liliane Spering, préfète de Serdaigle et cousine de l'inimitable Luna Lovegood, à mon grand désespoir. Nous avons le même âge elle et moi, pourtant j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir dix ans de plus qu'elle. Ma mère dit que c'est parce que je suis beaucoup trop raisonnable pour mon âge. Mais ça, c'est parce qu'elle est elle-même aussi cinglée que Luna, sinon plus. Que voulez-vous, ça doit être de famille. Si je me marie un jour , il faudra que je prévienne mon infortuné époux des risques qu'il prendra à me faire des enfants...

Je rejoint les autres cinquième année dans la serre n4, et je m'assied à côté de Julian, l'autre préfet de Serdaigle. Je n'aime pas beaucoup la botanique, principalement parce que c'est un cours que nous avons en commun avec les Serpentards. Ces imbéciles arrogants ne savent pas se tenir. Il faut toujours qu'ils fassent quelque chose de stupide ou de méchant. De préférence les deux.

Le cours du professeur Chourave a commencé depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Luna déboule dans la serre, brandissant une chaussette à la main et me criant: "je l'ai trouvée!"

Je suis bien la seule à ne pas trouver ça désopilant. Maintenant tout le monde nous regarde en se tordant de rire. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle me mêle à ses absurdités? Luna se fige sous mon regard que je rend le plus froid possible.

-Excuse-toi et assied-toi, dis-je d'une voix sèche.

Elle se tourne vers le professeur avec des yeux ahuris comme si elle venait à peine de se rendre compte de sa présence. Il faut dire qu'elle a presque toujours l'air ahuri. Elle bafouille un "désolée, professeur", et s'assied prestement à côté de moi. Non loin de là, ces abrutis de Serpentards ricanent à s'étouffer. Ca m'écœure profondément.

A la fin du cours, j'entraîne rapidement Luna pour sortir enfin hors de portée du rire idiot des Serpentards. Il faut que nous ayons une petite conversation au sujet de son comportement. Avant de sortir, Luna attrape quelque chose sur un arbre en essayant de me le dissimuler. Je saisi sa main et regarde ce que c'est.

Je pense que je dois être pâle à faire peur. Le fruit dont Luna s'est emparée a la taille et la forme d'un Kumquat. C'est un fruit d'une plante carnivore très dangereuse, la linavelle. Si je disais au professeur que Luna a essayé de sortir ce fruit de la serre (ce qui serait mon devoir en tant que préfète), elle serait immédiatement renvoyée. Avec deux cents points en moins pour Serdaigle au passage. J'exagère à peine.

J'ai dû la gifler, parce que maintenant elle a une marque rouge sur sa joue, et j'ai mal à la main. Je ne m'en souviens même pas et peu importe. Personne ne m'a jamais rendue aussi furieuse de ma vie. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus. Je prend plusieurs profondes inspirations pour me calmer un peu avant de demander:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Luna?

Ma voix tremble tant je suis en colère. Luna fronce un peu les sourcils et dis:

-Tu ne comprend pas. C'est pour une expérience. Pourquoi tu m'as giflée?

A ce moment précis, je perd complètement, totalement la tête. Je hurle:

-Espèce de petite inconsciente sans cervelle! Tu ne te rend même pas compte de ce que tu fais! Je te couvre, imbécile, j'essaye de sauver ta peau comme toujours et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rend même pas compte, tu ne te rend compte de rien! Tu as vraiment besoin de me mêler à tes histoires? Tu me rend ridicule et je hais être ridicule! J'en assez de t'avoir toujours sur le dos, je ne suis pas ta mère, j'ai autre chose à faire de ma vie que réparer des idioties que tu n'es même pas consciente de faire! Tu n'es qu'une gosse dépourvue de la moindre trace de bon sens! Arrête cinq minute de lire les histoires à dormir debout que ton père publie dans son journal et redescend donc un peu sur terre, pour une fois!

Et je la plante là.

Je préfère m'en aller avant de dire des horreurs plus grosses que moi, je regrette déjà ce que j'ai dit. J'aime bien Luna, vous savez. Même si elle m'exaspère. Tout en m'éloignant, j'espère soudain qu'elle est sortie de la serre sans empocher le fruit de linavelle. Malheureusement, je suis presque certaine du contraire. Je la connais, elle a de la suite dans les idées. Elle parlait d'une expérience. Quelle idée saugrenue a-t-elle pu avoir? Pourquoi peut-elle avoir besoin d'un truc aussi dangereux qu'un fruit de linavelle?

Question idiote. Nous parlons de Luna. Chercher "pourquoi" est une erreur stratégique de base. La première question à se poser est: que va-t-elle faire encore et comment vais-je faire pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas renvoyer de l'école dans la semaine?

Soudain, je suis très inquiète pour ma cousine. Et en même temps, je peste contre elle. Il va encore falloir que je me débrouille pour sauver les meubles. C'est vrai quoi, ça m'épuise à la fin.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été demander à Luna ce qu'elle comptait faire, comme ça, sur le ton de la conversation, et elle m'aurait tout raconté. C'est ce que je fais d'habitude dans des cas comme ça. Malheureusement, ça ne peut pas marcher cette fois. J'ai commis la dramatique erreur de critiquer le journal de son père. Elle mettra au moins une semaine entière à me pardonner ça. D'ici là, Merlin seul sait quelle irréparable sottise elle pourra inventer.

Je vais donc devoir partir en opération commando.

Et toute seule, en plus. Mon seul ami, c'est Julian, et je ne peux pas lui demander de m'aider. J'ai bien peur que le vol de linavelle ne lui plaise pas beaucoup. Il est un peu à cheval sur le règlement. Je ne peux pas courir le risque que Luna soit dénoncée.

Etape numéro 1: la surveillance rapprochée.

La grande difficulté de l'opération, c'est de distinguer une logique dans les actions de Luna Lovegood. Si vous êtes sujet à la migraine, je ne vous le conseille pas. Mais je suis une Serdaigle et je ne me laisse pas décourager si facilement. Je décide d'y aller de façon méthodique. Je me muni d'un carnet où je note soigneusement ceux de ses faits et gestes qui me paraissent étranges. Je démêlerais tout ça plus tard, au calme.

Est-il utile de préciser que j'ai manqué de place sur ce fichu carnet?

En l'espace d'une seule journée, j'ai vu Luna compter le nombre de dalles entre la salle de runes et celle d'histoire de la magie, taper deux fois dans ses mains avant de franchir la porte de la salle de métamorphose, trier soigneusement les carottes des petits pois dans son assiette au déjeuner avant de tout remélanger et de manger. En cours de potion, elle a subtilisé cinq yeux de scarabées, puis elle s'est amusée à casser sa plume en deux et à la déchiqueter en petits morceaux. Elle en a fait tomber un peu dans sa potion ce qui l'a faite complètement rater, elle s'est ainsi attirée les foudres de Rogue (une retenue, un zéro, et dix points de moins pour Serdaigle, miss Lovegood!) .

Après le dîner, elle a absolument tenu à échanger avec Colin Crivey une carte Chocogrenouille de Morgane contre une autre carte Chocogrenouille de Morgane exactement semblable, puis l'a harcelé de question au sujet d'un sport moldu appelé Snowboard durant une demi-heure avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ensuite elle est allée se promener dehors quelques minutes, a ramassé quatre ou cinq cailloux qu'elle semblait trouver jolis, puis elle est remontée dans la chambre et s'est enfin couchée.

Je m'assure qu'elle dort vraiment avant d'aller m'installer dans la Salle Commune pour réfléchir. Je contemple quelques secondes le carnet que j'ai ironiquement intitulé: "une journée avec Luna Lovegood". Finalement, je crois que je vais commencer par me préparer une potion contre la migraine.

Etape numéro 2: Y comprendre quelque chose.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de vaines déductions et de cauchemars ayant pour objet des bouts de plumes qui dansent avec des yeux de scarabées, je me frappe le front. Je suis idiote. Ce n'est pas du tout par là qu'il faut commencer.

Le Chicaneur. Il faut regarder dans le Chicaneur. C'est de là que Luna tire les trois-quarts de ses idées tordues. Je monte rapidement dans le dortoir, je rentre dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, et je m'empare sans faire de bruit de l'exemplaire qui traîne sur la table de chevet de Luna. Je n'ai plus qu'à redescendre dans la Salle Commune. Une fois que je l'aurais épluché, je le remettrais à sa place ni vu ni connu.

Je m'assied confortablement près du feu et je commence à lire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Luna? Voyons voir. "Le réseau de Cheminette envahit par les garmouillas -le ministère tente d'étouffer l'affaire." Non. "Risty Cohen toujours en vie! Il nous offre une interview exclusive." Non. "Comment faire revenir les morts des limbes." Non plus. "La recette du Macadam aux fraises par Miranda Laffette". Non pl...

"Comment faire revenir les morts des limbes." Oh. Seigneur. J'ai peur, tout à coup. Je lis l'article attentivement. Et plus je lis, plus je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. L'article parle d'une obscure cérémonie permettant de contacter l'esprit d'un mort et de bavarder avec lui pendant toute une nuit. Il s'agit entre autres de préparer un potion complexe puis de l'avaler un soir de pleine lune en prononçant je ne sais quelle incantation.

Parmi les ingrédients de la potion, il y a des fragments de plume enchantée et un fruit vert de linavelle. A ce stade, je crois bien mourir de peur.

Voyez-vous, le fuit de linavelle est parfaitement inoffensif quand il est encore vert (et même carrément inintéressant). Par contre, une fois qu'il est mûr, il devient venimeux. Très venimeux. Or, j'en suis certaine, le fruit que Luna a cueilli était mûr. Naturellement, elle est tellement distraite. Et puis elle a toujours été nulle en potions. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de mon oncle pour qu'il autorise la publication d'un article pareil? Il est complètement inconscient! Maintenant, si je ne l'en empêche pas, Luna va faire cette potion de charlatan de travers et réussir à s'empoisonner avec!

Je cherche en vitesse un calendrier lunaire dans mon agenda. La prochaine pleine lune est pour... Demain. Donc, j'ai jusqu'à demain soir pour empêcher Luna de mettre son projet à exécution. Sachant qu'elle refuse désormais de m'adresser la parole.

Au secours!

Etape numéro 3: Dissuader Luna de se suicider accidentellement un soir de pleine lune.

J'ai toute la journée devant moi, je vais y arriver. J'essaye de m'asseoir à côté d'elle au petit déjeuner, mais elle me voie venir et se met entre Susan et Peter. Il n'y a plus de place à côté d'elle. Et puis de toute façon, comment aborder le sujet de la linavelle devant tant de monde? Laisse tomber.

Pendant le cours de Sortilèges, je réfléchis à un plan de bataille. Inutile d'essayer de lui faire passer un mot pendant les cours, elle ne le lira même pas. Luna reçoit des blagues de mauvais goût par petits mots environ quatre fois par jour, elle jette tout ce qu'on lui passe directement à la poubelle. Et puis c'est trop risqué, si jamais un prof le confisquait... Au déjeuner, elle refera la même manœuvre que ce matin. Et on pourrait nous entendre.

-Liliane... Me dit Julian. Tu rêves?

Le ton est à la fois étonné et légèrement désapprobateur. J'adore Julian mais il y a des jours où il faudrait qu'il laisse un peu le monde respirer.

-Bon sang, la terre ne va pas s'écrouler parce que je manque dix minutes de cours, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est vrai quoi, j'ai une cousine à sauver d'une mort horrible, moi. Il prend un air franchement surpris et murmure: "désol". Je soupire. J'aimerais bien pouvoir lui parler de mes problèmes, seulement voilà: je n'ai jamais vu Julian oublier ne serait-ce que cinq secondes qu'il est préfet. Dommage...

J'ai trouvé. Il faut que je suive Luna dès que je la verrais s'éloigner toute seule, pour aller aux toilettes par exemple. Ensuite je la coincerais dans un couloir et nous aurons toutes les deux une conversation sérieuse.

Malheureusement, Luna semble avoir deviné ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Il faut vous dire qu'elle est extrêmement têtue. Et là, et bien elle a décidé de ne plus m'adresser la parole. Elle se débrouille pour me semer ou m'éviter toute la matinée. Idem au déjeuner. Puis vient le premier cours de l'après-midi, métamorphose. Je commence à avoir des sueurs froides. Interclasse. J'essaye de sortir de classe avant elle pour la cueillir à la porte, mais elle file comme une fusée et je la perd de vue. Maintenant, je dois aller en arithmancie pendant qu'elle part en divination. Je suis vraiment nulle.

Il ne me reste plus qu'un seul moyen: la coincer au dîner. J'y vais en avance et je l'attend, complètement sur les nerfs. Cette fois elle ne m'échappera pas! Je la vois soudain arriver. Naturellement elle est au milieu d'un groupe d'élèves bruyants pour que je ne puisse pas l'aborder. Mais cette fois je ne me laisse pas démonter. J'y vais, et je pousse ceux qui sont au milieu pour pouvoir approcher ma cousine.

Dès qu'elle me voie, elle se défile. Mais hors de question qu'elle parte comme ça. Je crie:

-Luna! Il n'est pas vert! Le fruit que tu as pris n'est pas vert!

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme elle seule sait le faire et répond:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Et elle s'en va. Le soir commence déjà à tomber. La lune se lèvera bientôt. Et je ne sais pas où elle est allée!

Je réfléchit à toute vitesse, puis je retourne en courant dans le dortoir. Objectif: Le Chicaneur. J'espère que Luna ne l'a pas emporté. Non, il est toujours à sa place sur la table de chevet. Je lis rapidement l'article. Il est écrit qu'il faut être exposé au clair de lune côté ouest pour un maximum d'efficacité. Bon! Maintenant, il faut que je voie où est la lune. J'ouvre largement la fenêtre malgré les protestations de Susan. Pour être tranquille et bien orientée pour son sortilège, mon incorrigible cousine a dû aller en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Hélas, la lune est déjà levée. Il doit me rester environ vingt minutes / une demi-heure avant qu'elle soit suffisamment haut dans le ciel pour le sortilège de Luna. Ce n'est pas beaucoup.

Je referme la fenêtre et je me précipite en bas des escaliers. je me dirige vers la sortie de la Salle Commune lorsque quelqu'un m'arrête.

-Où tu vas comme ça? Le couvre-feu est passé.

Oh, oh. Julian. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? D'habitude à cette heure-ci il lit dans sa chambre. A moins que...

-Luna m'a prévenue de ce que tu voulais faire ce soir, dit-il d'un ton sévère. Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire.

J'aurais dû le prévoir. Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu lui raconter. Je prend ma tête dans mes mains. Bon sang Luna, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ecoute... Commence Julian d'un ton compréhensif.

Mais je l'interrompt.

-Non, toi écoute-moi, dis-je précipitamment. Je ne sais pas ce que Luna t'as dit, mais c'est n'importe quoi. Elle a l'intention de faire une potion interdite ce soir, elle sait que je le sait, et elle veut m'empêcher de l'en empêcher... Enfin bref, c'est compliqué, mais elle s'est trompée dans les ingrédients, j'en suis sûre, et cette imbécile va se tuer avec ses bêtises! Tu vas m'aider, dis?

-Euh... Bien sûr... Bafouille Julian.

Je m'écrie:

-Génial!

Et je l'entraîne avec moi. Je lui explique en chemin que Luna est probablement en haut de la tour d'astronomie, et j'en profite pour le supplier de ne pas la dénoncer à un professeur avant qu'il ait reprit ses esprits. Je prend un air tellement paniqué qu'il répond oui à tout ce que je lui demande, mais il m'implore de parler doucement pour qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer. C'est vrai... Avec l'émotion, j'ai complètement oublié que le couvre-feu était passé.

Par miracle, nous arrivons à la tour d'astronomie sans croiser personne, et nous montons les marches quatre à quatre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard! Non. Luna est bien là, toujours vivante, mais avec un flacon à la main. Julian et moi nous nous élançons pour l'empêcher de boire...

Et BAM!

Je ne sais pas contre quoi je me suis cognée, mais ça fait mal. Et c'est invisible. Et je ne peux définitivement pas passer à travers. Julian non plus. Je crie:

-Ne bois pas!

Et Luna éclate de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que de l'eau, dit-elle en désignant son flacon.

Quoi?

-Je voulais juste vous attirer ici.

Elle montre le sol du doigt. Je regarde par terre et ce que je vois m'atterre. Autour de Julian et moi, il y a cinq cailloux disposés en rond. Tout à coup, les choses, se mettent en place dans mon esprit. Supposons qu'ils aient été trempés dans une potion, ces cailloux. Une potion contenant du jus de jalune, des yeux de scarabées et quelques graines de Dalia Nippon, par exemple. Et bien vous obtenez un Cercle Prisonnier. Mais pour faire ça, il faut aussi un objet appartenant aux personnes qu'on veut enfermer. Tout à coup, je me souviens de la chaussette. Luna et moi nous nous prêtons souvent des vêtements.

Je demande à Julian d'une voix blanche:

-Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas échangé une carte Chocogrenouille de Morgane avec Colin Crivey récemment, par le plus grand des hasards?

-Si, pourquoi?

Et voilà. Je me suis faite avoir. La chaussette, la linavelle, le Chicaneur bien en évidence sur la table de nuit, la plume découpée en morceaux sous mon nez et l'avertissement donné à Julian, tout ça pour nous entraîner ici tous les deux. Mais pourquoi? Par Merlin, Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux très inhabituel. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose.

-Mais quelque chose _pour quoi_?

Ma voix est rauque tellement je suis surprise et furieuse en même temps.

-Pour Julian et toi, bien sûr, répond-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus élémentaire qui soit.

Là, pour de bon, je reste bouche bée.

-Ben oui, continue-t-elle. Depuis le temps que tu lui tournes autour, et que vous ne faites rien à part échanger vos notes d'histoire de la magie et travailler l'arithmancie! C'est agaçant, à la fin. Alors voilà, vous êtes bloqués ici, le sortilège sera brisé à minuit. D'ici là, je vous laisse. Ca vous laisse trois heures pour discuter. Bye!

Et elle s'en va.

Je. Vais. Tuer. Luna.

Bon, d'accord, elle a raison. Oui, je suis amoureuse de Julian. Oui, nous passons toutes nos journées ensembles depuis des années et oui, nous ne parlons que de cours depuis des années. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis une intello coincée raide dingue d'un mec encore plus intello et coincé que moi. Si?

Je me tourne vers Julian avec l'intention de dire un truc du style: "elle est complètement cinglée! Non mais comment on va sortir d'ici?"

Mais il est devenu rouge pivoine et il bredouille:

-C'est... C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit?

Je ne peux pas empêcher le sang de monter brusquement à mon visage. Oh, non!

Qu'est-ce que je regrette de ne pas savoir jeter le Sortilège de la Mort. Il va falloir que je noie Luna la prochaine fois que je la verrais.

Je répond oui et je suis aux abîmes du désespoir. Qu'est-ce que je dois avoir l'air stupide à cette seconde... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Il se penche. Et il m'embrasse. Je vais mourir de bonheur... Je murmure :

-Je t'aime.

Et il me serre dans ses bras.

Bénie soit ma cousine bien-aimée jusqu'à son dernier jour. Je t'adore Luna chérie! Tu auras droit à ma reconnaissance éternelle, je...

Tout à coup, j'entend quelqu'un qui s'éclairci la gorge. Nous sursautons tous les deux. Je redeviens instantanément rouge tomate et Julian est tellement blanc qu'on pourrait le confondre avec sa chemise.

Vous vous êtes déjà demandé quelle tête ferait MacGonagall si jamais elle surprenait les deux préfets de Serdaigle en train de se bécoter en pleine nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie enfermés dans un Cercle Prisonnier ?

Moi je le sais, maintenant.

Luna Lovegood, je vais t'étriper et puis je donnerais tes restes à manger aux hiboux de la volière, si ils veulent bien de toi. JE VAIS TE TUER!

* * *

Cette petite fic est inspirée d'un pjm (Potter-jeux-de-mots) du site The Wizard's World Online (voir l'adresse sur mon profil). Le but était d'écrire une histoire, n'importe laquelle, incluant les mots: cachalot, nippon, snowboard, kumqat et désopilant. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés à la lire aussi.


End file.
